This Love Can Save Us All
by NewExodus
Summary: Series of One shots set before and during The Heir Of Gellert Grindelwald. Read The Heir Of Gellert Grindelwald otherwise this may not make sense!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot and OC's. **

**AN: You may want to read my other fanfic the Heir of Gellert Grindelwald before this for it to make any sense whatsoever. You have been warned.**

* * *

A nine year old Cara ran as fast as her feet would take her.

She was a freak and knew it. Like one of those X-men characters her older brother was so fond of reading about. '_Maybe I'm not a freak? Maybe I'm a mutant'_ Cara wondered. Mutant sounded better than freak, abomination or devil-spawn in her head so she decided to stick with that.

She hadn't really wanted her dad's work to get set on fire. She just wanted him to notice her for once and not be so busy for work.

And she definitely hadn't wanted to flood her grandparents room with glitter.

Actually she did.

She just thought that it would be a nice surprise they got home from their relaxing cruise because glitter makes everything better. But _nooo_ they got angry at her and ordered her to clean it all up.

Apparently she could will glitter to appear but removing it was a completely different matter. It had taken 3 days to remove the glitter and even longer until the last of the glitter was found.

But going back to her thought on her mutant powers she wondered whether she should use them for crime or fight evil?

Suddenly Cara had a thought. Maybe there were other mutants too! Other mutants with more powers. Then they could start a superhero team like the X-Men!

As she was lost in her own thoughts and running at the same time, she didn't notice the tall, gaunt man in a trench coat reading a paper walking towards her and the man in the trench coat didn't realise a young girl was running towards him- Until they collided, causing both of them to fall to the ground in undignified heaps.

The man was the first one to get up, he brushed himself off and checked for any bruises and most importantly, any damage to his coat. Satisfied about the lack of damage he looked at the young girl who had collided with him.

The girl in question was lying on the ground and looked close to crying. She had scraped her elbow when she landed and it probably wasn't helping that the man looked like he was someone from a horror movie. Tall, Gaunt and with combed and styled hair he looked like the bad guys from the movies her older brother would let her watch when no one was looking.

"Are you alright kid? That was a pretty nasty tumble?" the man asked her looking concerned. "Do you want me to take you to your mum and dad?"

In hindsight the man realised that he had probably said the wrong thing as it caused the girl to start bawling inconsolably with no signs of stopping. Realising what a scene this would make if someone came across the two, the man tried his one tactic to stop kids from crying.

"Kid, um if you stop crying I'll by you an Ice-Cream? I'm not mad at you for bumping into me, promise."

Slowly the tears stopped falling until she looked up at him and in a small voice asked "Promise you aren't mad at me?"

"Of course not. It was as much my fault as yours."

"Can we get that Ice-cream now mister?" Cara asked, pleading with her eyes.

"Course we can. I know a small cafe near here that does a mean mint chocolate sundae. Come on."

* * *

The one time Dark Wizard and three time duelling champion Gellert Grindelwald was troubled.

This girl, Cara was obviously running away from her parents seeing as how she reacted when he had just brought them up. They had obviously done something to her to make her act this way, no child this age would actually seem this desperate to escape their parents with such a passion unless something major had happened.

The question was did he care enough about this apparent muggle to interfere in their life?

Even at his most evil, he refused to allow any sort of harm to come to young children, muggle or magical. In his eyes children were innocent and pure. Up until they turned thirteen. Then they could be held accountable for their actions. If he found out that a member of his army tortured, killed or even raped a child he ordered them to be castrated and given cleaning duty for a month.

If it wasn't the first time they had done something like this they got a long torture session, lasting until their heart or sanity gave out.

Gellert had the staunch belief that people who enjoyed torturing the innocent had a special seat in hell waiting for them. He knew he would go to hell, he had accepted it many years ago but in his eyes if he could remove even one of the scum from the face of the earth before him, it would be a job well done.

Suddenly Cara said something that piqued his interest.

"My big brother used to take me out for ice-cream. He used to know _all_ the ice-cream men that came by our lane. They gave us free ice-cream."

Taking the opportunity, Gellert asked "So what happened to him?"

Looking down Cara replied "I don't know. He told me one night that he was done with the family and that he wouldn't be someone that he can't be and the next morning he wasn't there when I woke up."

"How old was he?"

"Thirteen."

"That's quite young. What about your parents? How did they react?" Gellert asked.

"They didn't. They just went on like he never existed. I mean, they worried for a few weeks but when he didn't come back they gave up. I was thinking that he was like me and that's why he left."

Gellert sat up a little straighter "What do you mean like you?" he asked kindly.

"Can you keep a secret mister?"

"Of course I can" Gellert said. If it was something important then he would act accordingly and if it was a child's imagination then he could forget about it, Gellert thought to himself.

"I'm a mutant." Cara whispered.

Almost laughing at the fact that he thought it would be important, Gellert was surprised when Cara continued "I thought it sounded better than freak and devil-spawn. I can set fire to things by willing it and get glitter to appear. All the comics say that mutants can do these things."

All of a sudden several things clicked together for Gellert.

Cara was a witch.

Her older brother was a possible wizard.

Their parents _had_ to have at least known about the magical world as they refused their son entry to a school hence him being '_someone he can't be_'.

This changed everything. Gellert decided that if he could help her he would and help her find her brother if possible.

"Cara is that why you're running away from your parents?"

"Not just them. My grandma and grandpappy too."

"Why?"

"Grandpappy said that I was hell-spawn and that I should be burnt. Mama and Papa agreed with him so I ran."

At this Gellert was enraged. Parents shouldn't even entertain the idea that they should allow their child to be killed. It was exactly this reason that he had despised what muggles did to wizards. The fact that parents could so easily talk about murdering their child was sickening and he was half tempted to find out who her parents were and _crucio_ them until their minds snapped.

"Cara, I'm going to ask you some questions and I would like you to answer honestly." Gellert began, knowing her answers to the next few questions would decide what he would do next. "Do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. Only Jonah and he left." Cara said looking sad.

"Do you want to go back to your parents?" Gellert was pretty sure he knew the answer already but it paid to be sure.

"Nope. They're mean."

_I'd use a stronger word than mean if I were in her case_ Gellert thought to himself before asking "Would you want to live with me instead?"

Looking up hopefully at Gellert, Cara asked "Really? I could live with you? That'd be amazing."

"Okay, but there's something you should know." Looking around he leaned in and said "I'm a mutant too."

Cara's eyes lit up with disbelief and amazement before landing on pure happiness. She had found someone like her!

"Except in our world, we call mutants Wizards and Witches. What you think is your mutant power is really magic."

Looking down at her hands Cara asked "So I'm not a mutant."

Realising that she was a little disappointed, Gellert decided to provide her with an example of what magic could do.

Gesturing slightly with his hand he changed the coffee in front of him into a hamster, which Cara eyed with amazement before picking it up and cuddling it.

"Wow, Can I do that?"

Laughing Gellert was reminded of his other charge's first reaction to transfiguration "Not immediately, but I can teach you."

As he said that he heard the telltale pops of apparition that let him know his time here was up.

"Shall we leave now Cara?"

"Okay. How are we going to leave?"

Taking off his watch, Gellert cast '_Portus Celo'_ and told Cara to hold onto one end of the watch, which she did with great enthusiasm.

"Alright this may feel a little strange but it'll pass in a minute or so. Ready?" A moment after Cara gave a nod Gellert said

_Activate_

A second later Gellert and Cara had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**AN: The first in a series of one shots set in the world of my ****_Heir Of Gellert Grindelwald_**** fanfic.**

**These are going to be fairly short stories and are going to cover Cara, Grindelwald and Harry with each being the centre of their story, the exception being if I write about Cara's first few years in Durmstrang which will be longer and probably multi-chaptered.**

**It's not going to be chronological and chances are it's going to have a lot of hopping around locations such as Durmstrang, Grindelwald's war bunker &amp; Umbraturris.**

**If you have any ideas of what I could write about for these three let me know and if I use it then I'll credit you :)**

**As always Review and let me know what you liked/didn't like.**


End file.
